moe ninja double prince
by sasuhina54
Summary: hinata was kissed by a unknown boy but the boy he didint recognize her.RATING MAY CHANGE.sasuhinaita,,,,,.my first fic
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto and moe kare I HAVE MANY WRONG GRAMMAR to this

(haha i hate english subject soo sorry for very very bad grammar hehe!)

hinata,sakura,ino-16 ?-16 itachi-17 naruto-17

here the character of the stories

MOE NINJA(naruto moe kare version)chapter 1

I am Hyuuga Hinata i like to read manga like me i wish that i have prince charming to protect me im little childish and beacause of that i like to dreaming the very cute boy on the manga or anime.  
"i wish its happened to me" in my thoughts and i see the gangsta? which bullying the 6 grader in my school i concerned so "WAIT please stop!" and beacause of that the anger of them is turn into me "WHAT DID YOU SAY KID I CANT HEAR YOU HUH?" i try to run to them but i failed but i was saved by a boy He had a raven hair and pure onyx eyes and in my thoughts and imagination MY PRINCE CHARMING IS THERE!!.In my imagination his handsomeness is the exact MY DREAMING PRINCE CHARMING.  
Im little preassured but i start to talk "u-um thank you f-for saving m-me you like some gift beacause y-you saved me" he smiled "what gift you are going to give?" he simply said "u-um some tea time?"he smirked "its better when your gift is your lips"i just said "eh?" and he kissed me so passionately but later on the passionate kiss was becamed FRENCH KISS its my first kiss i cant stand the kiss longer and i want to stop it and after the very icky yucky kiss He said "it seems its your first time beacause you didnt know how to breathe in it...the truth is i want more but in your bust like that i cant do that"  
and he added " grow hurry hiyoko" and he walk away. i turn to a monument stone "WHAT IS WRONG THAT PERVERTED MAN!!".

"um,"ino said "huhuhuhu i dont believe in any any prince anymore!!" i said."uh yes hinata you want to join in a blind date"sakura said "eh?" i confused ino get the idea to make me happy "come hinata it may have a chance to see YOUR TRUE PRINCE CHARMING"as the expectation i join.

The day of blind date " IM NARUTO UZUMAKI nice to meet you " all of the gils are finshed to say their name "hes cute..." sakura thought hehehe i cant imagin that"as i thought sakurachan is cute"naruto thought himself "naruto where are the 2 member" ino said "ah,there" i heard a voice sounds familiar " HEY I DIDNT KNOW ITS A BLIND DATE!!" i scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!you are the ma-"(peverted prince!!)"Who are you?"(eh)  
"you know about hinata itachi?"naruto said (in this fic itachi and naruto is a friend) "nope" "eh?" "YOU DIDNT KNOW Me ITS ME WHO TAKE MY FIRST KISS" "oi itachi you did THAT?" he screamed "I DIDNT KNOW THIS WOMAN I DIDNT DO THAT!!.I asked my self (it is a only different person?it too much same but i obsreved his eyes is beatiful red not a black deep one.

haha tnx for reading give me any reviews and advices!.

SASUHINA54


	2. is this love?

HI EVERYONE this is my another failure MOE NINJA (is this love?)

"oh yeah"naruto said energeticaly but beacause of our bad aura it fades (it is my fault) "u-um sor-" he glared at me "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" he said "nothing!!" im scared and beacause of that i spilled my orange juice to his shirt "OH SORRRY I WILL CLEAN IT IMMEDIATELY!  
"no its-" it seems i touched the sentsitive part of his abdomen and i got a NOSEBLLEEED!!."hey hinata you are thinking about pevert things?"naruto said (i didnt like this) my tears is starting to shed now (i want to go home!) itachi pulled me into toilet and give me a tissues "clean your nose"he simply said "thanks" i said "it the bleeding stop?" "uhm-n-no" "i advice you to straight your face upward" (kind hand are you not angry?" "its okay now?" "y-yes thank you very m-" "AHH a blood in your sleeve very very SORRYYYY!!" "it okay it easily to wash it"(I expected that he will be angry to me,i have many hindrance gave tou but i didnt expect that you help me.).

One i camed to ask forgiveness to him in the school.i breath deeply before i go "i want apologize for yesterdats incident but is it too much if i visit him at his school?"ah,if it isnt hinata" "naruto kun" "hmm what is this did you d e itachi?" i nodded "ahh he is in karate dojo".I peeks in at the dojo (Wow..what a nice dojo hmmm..wheres itachi san?) I see itchi san make nice move of kicking (cool itachi san has different aura now he is glistening with sweat he so beautiful" "YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL ITACHIII!! YOUUUR THE BEST"i suprised it comes from the other male member of karate " hes skills are sharp today" the other member said' I heard he has frustrated beacause of blind date it beacause itachi is staitlaced type" and the every one "although hes popular among the girls he dosent look at them hes only into karate thats why he is cute?" in my self ( who are this people? ) laterly he noticed me "you..." i give the t shirt that i buy beacause i stained his shirt yesterday "is this really or me?"he asked me "im sorry for ruining your shirt!i am also sorry that i...mistook you for someone else and acused you some strange things."(i finally apologized) i see some dark aura in him again (is he still angry?!) i run away"IM SORRY I SHOULD TO GO SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOUR PRACTICE" he stop me "oh! no thank you for coming all the way here im just suprised to find that you are really thoughtful person"(eh...?) "im also apologize for my bad attitude yesterday they forced me to join a date and you called me a pervert..im really sorry"(itachi san...he looks so serious he is definitely different from peverted prince...i thought they were alike but im wrong they personality is quiet difference) "b-but um...karate is cool isnt it?its my first time to seeng it"i initate the pose of karate "no,no you fist should be like this"he instructed "you should have thighten your pushing hand near your hip while your keeping hand in front of you""aim the center of imaginary enemy in front of you then take the shortest distance to strike your opponent he give me an example "sei!!"(wow cool! all right i try too) "seiya!!"i see his face straight know he is smiled "Yeah like that"(hes is so cute!!A million over times cute!!he smiled at me!!) "why are you crying?"unaware"(what should i do it feels like my heart will gonna stop im so happy and this is so much fun im so exited ill never felt this before!  
could this be...love?).

REVIEW FLAMES ARE ALLOWED ADVICES ARE ALLOWED

SASUHINA54


End file.
